Private's True Love
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Private has these odd feelings toward Skipper and can't get rid of them. In Privates POV And Skipper does act weird. Yes Kowalski gets drunk... Has Pripper.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! I would've worked on this earlier but my mom wouldn't let me stay up. _

_Skipper: YOU SHOULD BE GODDAMN THANKFUL!_

_Me: *scoffs* Why? She has killed my soul. I can't even fall in love anymore! I can't feel anything but pain! IF I ever feel anything, its around my online friends. They haven't destroyed me. If only I could meet Cowtails and Icy in real life! :/_

* * *

**PrIvAtE's TrUe LoVe**

**Private's POV**

I blushed wildly as I felt his flipper slid down my side.

"I want you," He whispered into my ear.

I practically squealed.

"to convince Marlene to go on a date with me." He finished.

I mentally growled. He tricked mah again! Skipper walked off with a smirk. I sighed then started walking to Marlene's. I wish I was Marlene for a second. I wish Skipper would love me and not her. But let's face it, Skipper is never going to love me. I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Private?" Where you going?" Asked a familiar voice.

"To Marlene's…" I said slowly.

A flipper grabbed my flipper, puling me up but didn't let go. I looked up to look into the eyes of my angry leader.

"Why would you take that seriously?!" He shouted.

I winced. He wasn't serious? Why would you ask me to then?

"Please let go Skippa… Your hurting me…" I whimpered.

"YOUR SO STUPID!" Skipper snapped, letting go and kicking me in the stomach.

I jerked backwards to the ground with my mind spinning. I slowly picked myself up and walked to the HQ, with a feeling to fall over.

**Kowalski's POV**

*** I didn't turn around as I heard the door opening. I looked over when I felt a pair of flippers wrap around me.

"Huh Private?" I asked, confused.

"He said I was stupid!" Private cried out.

"Who did Private?" I asked, a hint of anger in my voice.

No one calls my brother stupid.

"Skippa said it and it's true!" Private sobbed.

I hug him and wipe some tears.

"You're not stupid Private… Skipper just tricked you again." I said, smiling.

Private let go of me and left the lab.

**Private's POV**

*** "GOD WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" I shouted, "FIRST YOU WANT ME TO CONVINCE MARLENE AND THE SECOND YOU SAID IT JUST TO TRICK ME!"

"Well, that proves how stupid you are." Skipper replied in a cold voice.

I let myself fall to the ground and I cried my eyes out. I suddenly felt flippers around me.

"I'm sorry Private… You're not stupid… Please stop crying…" I heard Skipper whisper.

I lean against him crying, while my vision slowly faded away.

* * *

**I'm doing this story over because I didn't like how the story was. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry that it took soo long. FanFiction was being a rip off yesterday!_

* * *

**Skipper s POV**

The next morning, Private got up with red rimmed eyes. He couldn't have cried that long... Could he?

"Private, are you ok?" I asked.

"Ugh yes! Now leave me alone!" Private shouted, then ran out of the HQ.

I ran after him. By now I was chasing him around the park. I finally knocked him to the ground. Private growled under his breath and got on his feet, ready to run again. I wrapped my flippers around his waist and pull him backwards into me.

"Private, whats wrong?" I asked.

He didn t answer, he kept his gaze turned away from me.

"Please tell me whats wrong." I whispered in his ear.

Private froze.

"Let go, please!" He shouted, struggling.

"No."

**Private s POV**

"I just feel sick, that s all." I lied.

Skipper sighed, letting go of me. I crashed to the ground. HEY! I scowled. What the fuck? I bet he wouldn't let Marlene drop! Thinking that Skipper loved Marlene more than me cause me to break out in sobs. Skipper suddenly pulled me in his flippers.

"Private, why are you crying?" He asked.

"I-I-I.. I began as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed.

I closed my eyes as I felt Skipper standing up. *** I punched the wall repeatedly. WHY. DO. I. LOVE. HIM! Why CAN'T I HATE HIM?! Why does he have to love Marlene at all?

"PRIVATE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice shouted.

I spun around to see Skipper.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

I started to punch him but my leader stopped my flipper.

**Skipper s POV**

I grab his flipper to stop him from punching me. Then I pin him to the ground. He struggled to get free. "Private, stop!" I shouted. Private stopped, breathing heavily. I touched his flipper causing him to wince. "Why the heck would you do this to yourself?" I asked. "Because I want to hate you when I love you." Private choked out.

Private s POV

DAMNITDAMNIT! I shivered as Skipper s flipper slid down my side. Then the most unexpected thing happened, Skipper pressed his beak against mine. I stared, shocked.

* * *

_ Me: Review! _

_Private: And hurry too.._

_Me: HI YA! *kicks bookshelf*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Time for Private's True Love, chapter... three.. I think... Enjoy it.. Or die! JK! You won't die... I'll just let Rico off his leash. _

_-Sweet Pripper_

**Private's POV**

I jerked as he sat me up. He kissed down my neck.

"Skippa, stop ple- Ahhh!"

Skipper was gripping my sides, kissing down my body. His flippers moved to my hips and rubbed them causing me to cry out. A part of me was shouting no while another part was shouting yes. My body melted against his as I closed my eyes. I still couldn't believe this was happening. My mind went blank slowly. Dammit.

_Some force was holding me down, preventing me from getting away. I couldn't see but could feel something sliding down my stomach. It went lower. I struggled to get away, but the grip tightened. I screamed as I felt a sharp pain. _I woke up with a scream, falling to the ground. Huh? Oh I was in my bunk. I slowly stood up. Ow. OW! My head hurts!

I banged it against the wall, "OWW!"

I heard a voice behind me suddenly. "Private? What are you doing?"

I turned around. Skipper was standing there.

"Getting rid of this headache." I said as I turned to face the wall and smacked my head against the wall again.

"No, no Private! You're hurting yourself!" Skipper shouted, pulling me in his flippers.

When he said 'No, no Private' It's like getting mad at a child drawing on the wall.

"Skippa, I was not hurting myself!" I protested.

"Yes you were!" Skipper said, pulling me closer to him.

I blushed heavily and these words came out of my beak, "O-Ok, maybe I was..."

I tried to get out of his flippers but he wasn't letting me.

"SKIPPA... I'm tired!" I whined.

I looked at him, tired. He pressed his beak against mine. I roll my eyes before kissing him back. This is NOT helping. HE pulled away and let me go. I staggered to my bunk and fell asleep.

_Sorry for the shortness. 0_


End file.
